The present invention relates to a display panel and mounting means therefor for mounting pictures and other graphic devices as well as small shelves on which objects can be exhibited.
Various types of display mounting panels having bracket receiving slots or holes are known in the art, but because such slots or holes are visible they call attention to themselves and detract from the effectiveness of the display.
In the present invention, the display mounting panels have no visible open slots or holes. Except on close examination these panels look like plain flat walls, and a primary object of this invention is to provide a display mounting surface that is simple in appearance and aesthetically irreproachable.
Another object of this invention is to provide a secure attachment and an easy and fast mounting and demounting of the pictures and other objects being displayed.
Another object is to assure automatically a precise levelness of the mounted pictures and shelves.
Still another object is to encourage and facilitate orderly arrangements of the matter being displayed. For example, the tops or bottoms of pictures in a row can be made to fall automatically and exactly on a common horizontal line. Moreover pictures that are already mounted on the display panel can be slid to the right or left to achieve any desired vertical alignment, while remaining automatically and precisely on the same horizontal line.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a display mounting device in which the support brackets are invisible and, therefore, do not detract from the esthetic appearance of the displayed objects.